criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 Nov 2016
15:26:53 CHAT Aldrianyf: what time did the teaser released last week? 15:27:55 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 15:29:20 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:30:39 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:32:24 CHAT Reg Boy: . 15:32:24 CHAT Aldrianyf: Welkum 15:32:24 CHAT Aldrianyf: waiting for teaser tux? 15:32:24 CHAT Aldrianyf: bai bai 15:32:24 CHAT Aldrianyf: what time did the teaser released last week? 15:32:24 CHAT Aldrianyf: I'm 2 lazy 2 stalk now 15:32:24 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 15:32:24 CBOT Reg Bot: Logging... 15:32:24 CBOT Reg Bot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 2 joins, 0 leaves, and 1 messages logged. 15:32:24 CBOT Reg Bot: Restarting... 15:33:03 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 15:33:36 CHAT Reg Boy: ljhgi 15:34:26 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:35:29 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:36:00 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 15:36:47 CHAT LossieX: I don't see any new text on the wlcome to concordia!/transcripts 15:37:11 JOIN Disease me, Weaklingz27! 15:38:24 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:39:39 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:41:16 CHAT Aldrianyf: Why would Harriet die this early tho 15:41:31 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:42:41 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:43:19 CHAT Aldrianyf: and then just like my Harriet Rose 15:43:34 JOIN Disease me, Bart Ramis! 15:44:44 CHAT Weaklingz27: elo there 15:44:58 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:46:10 CHAT Bart Ramis: balls"WHAT? 15:46:34 CHAT Tuxedo!: JNDFKAF 15:46:41 CHAT Aldrianyf: yes harriet dies 15:46:58 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:47:08 CHAT Tuxedo!: is that harriet or mary 15:47:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: harriet right 15:47:12 CHAT Bart Ramis: Mary? 15:47:14 CHAT Aldrianyf: ye 15:47:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: so we have a 16-year-old victim 15:47:29 CHAT Aldrianyf: Mary's hair is short 15:47:44 CHAT Aldrianyf: I like it when they make child suspects 15:47:49 CHAT Aldrianyf: victims* 15:48:02 CHAT Bart Ramis: font="papyrus"Who's Mary? 15:48:12 CHAT Weaklingz27: that's not Mary's hairstyle 15:48:21 CHAT Weaklingz27: Mary is Harriet's cousin 15:49:16 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:49:22 CHAT Bart Ramis: font="papyrus"Not only the hairstyle,clothes als o 15:50:25 CHAT Aldrianyf: goodbye 15:50:37 CHAT Bart Ramis: font="papyrus"Bye 15:51:09 CHAT Tuxedo!: i thought harriet would return as a suspect tbh 15:51:22 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:51:23 CHAT Aldrianyf: ye ofc same 15:51:39 CHAT Bart Ramis: font="papyrus"Tuxedo don't scare me 15:51:55 CHAT Weaklingz27: she was return... at a cost. 15:52:09 CHAT Aldrianyf: now I'm going forward to see Takakura dead 15:53:07 CHAT Bart Ramis: font="papyrus"The new mini game still haven't added yet 15:53:19 CHAT Aldrianyf: hmm 15:53:28 CHAT Aldrianyf: tell laly to upload the pic pls 15:53:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: our contenders for best case of the year are p good 15:53:33 CHAT Aldrianyf: or someone 15:53:45 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:55:36 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:55:49 CHAT Aldrianyf: afternoon 15:56:40 CHAT Weaklingz27: I bet that her cousin is a killer 15:56:43 CHAT Bart Ramis: font="papyrus"Join the group chat OK? 15:56:51 CHAT Aldrianyf: oww 15:56:59 CHAT Aldrianyf: the group Kian made 15:57:00 CHAT Aldrianyf: ? 15:57:06 CHAT Aldrianyf: ? 15:57:35 CHAT Bart Ramis: font="papyrus"No,I created 15:57:50 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 15:57:51 JOIN Disease me, Teko424! 15:58:30 CHAT Weaklingz27: elo there 15:58:37 CHAT Aldrianyf: cya l8r 15:58:41 CHAT Bart Ramis: font="papyrus"Hi 15:58:43 CHAT Tuxedo!: o/ 15:59:14 CHAT Aldrianyf: btw hi o/ 15:59:29 CHAT Bart Ramis: font="papyrus"Nobody wanna join the group chat.... (sad) 15:59:39 CHAT Teko424: Nası böyle yazıyon be 15:59:49 CHAT Teko424: *a* 16:00:04 CHAT Bart Ramis: font="papyrus"Alien 16:00:24 CHAT Teko424: Uzaylı 16:01:05 CHAT Teko424: YARDIM!UZAYLI 16:01:29 CHAT Bart Ramis: Alien 16:02:08 JOIN Disease me, LossieX! 16:03:27 JOIN Disease me, Kit0804! 16:07:35 CHAT LossieX: bih 16:17:39 JOIN Disease me, KianisKoolFx! 16:24:26 CHAT Bart Ramis: :O 16:25:00 CHAT Bart Ramis: sded 16:28:40 CHAT Tuxedo!: mlk,lkk'l 16:33:09 JOIN Disease me, Tuxedo!! 16:43:20 CHAT KianisKoolFx: guys 16:43:44 CHAT KianisKoolFx: i put circa 19th century for harriet's death, seeing its most logical 16:44:32 CHAT Tuxedo!: nah 16:44:39 CHAT Tuxedo!: just dont put anything 16:49:09 CHAT KianisKoolFx: i already put it lol 16:49:22 CHAT KianisKoolFx: i can take it off till we figure out what time this is 16:49:51 CHAT Tuxedo!: i took it off already tho 16:50:00 CHAT KianisKoolFx: just saw kk 17:02:08 JOIN Disease me, Reg Boy! 17:02:54 CHAT Reg Boy: do we add the victims category to harriet's page yet or nah 17:03:01 CHAT Tuxedo!: nah 17:03:04 CHAT Tuxedo!: we didnt do it for lavinia 17:03:16 CHAT Reg Boy: her status still says Deceased tho 17:03:20 CHAT Reg Boy: take it off then? 17:03:28 CHAT Tuxedo!: no as in 17:03:32 CHAT Reg Boy: and wait for it to be officially confirmed? 17:03:51 CHAT Reg Boy: cuz this is technically speculation? 17:03:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: fien 17:04:01 CHAT Reg Boy: idk what im saying? 17:04:05 CHAT Tuxedo!: but y'know 17:04:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: her clothes and face are exactly the same 17:04:16 CHAT Tuxedo!: and she is a young immigrant 17:04:17 CHAT Tuxedo!: so,,, 17:04:43 CHAT Reg Boy: yeh so then categorize her as a victitmttmtmtm 17:11:26 CHAT Tuxedo!: i'm done spamming reg 17:12:33 CHAT Reg Boy: ty 17:14:24 JOIN Disease me, KianisKoolFx! 17:23:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: it's still speculation 17:23:40 CHAT Tuxedo!: there was nothing that said harriet patrick is dead 17:23:45 CHAT Tuxedo!: for all you know it could be her identical twin 17:23:52 CHAT KianisKoolFx: mmmmmmm 17:23:59 CHAT KianisKoolFx: while that is true 17:25:34 CHAT KianisKoolFx: its foolish to presume that shes not dead, seeing her outfit and physical traits match perfectly excepts for the bonnet thingy. taking it off just basically says "who knows? maybe jack archer is disguised as her and we dont know." its just kinda stupid, but I get why. 17:25:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: i'm not saying we're presuming she's not dead 17:26:05 CHAT Tuxedo!: it's just that we legit can't put any speculation on any page 17:27:03 CHAT KianisKoolFx: right I get that 17:27:46 CHAT Tuxedo!: take lavinia for example 17:28:05 CHAT KianisKoolFx: ever heard the quote "not all facts need to be proven to be facts" by Einstein 17:28:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: we put that she was the victim when the teaser was released cause (a) we had proof in the teaser that she was dead, (b) we had confirmation IN-GAME that she was killed 17:28:23 CHAT Reg Boy: um what are you trying to prove her 17:28:29 CHAT Reg Boy: e 17:28:36 CHAT KianisKoolFx: me or tux 17:28:44 CHAT Tuxedo!: dont get into the philosophy of facts and knowledge w/ me 17:29:02 CHAT Reg Boy: you obv 17:29:12 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Im just saying 17:29:27 CHAT KianisKoolFx: even if its not proven 17:29:38 CHAT KianisKoolFx: its obvious 17:29:50 CHAT KianisKoolFx: and why are you getting mad 17:30:09 CHAT Reg Boy: bc 17:30:12 CHAT Tuxedo!: what's hard to understand about "no speculation" tho 17:30:13 CHAT Reg Boy: you're being floaty 17:30:15 CHAT Tuxedo!: cause like 17:30:31 CHAT Tuxedo!: even if you're coming up with the most obvious conclusion it's still speculation 17:30:43 CHAT KianisKoolFx: understandable 17:30:46 CHAT Reg Boy: "ok i get it i get it" CHAT "ever heard of this thing which proves what you're trying to say is wrong" 17:31:29 CHAT KianisKoolFx: reg what are you saying 17:31:41 CHAT Reg Boy: idk what are u saying 17:32:08 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Im saying evidence doesnt need to be shown for something to be true 17:32:17 CHAT KianisKoolFx: so what are you saying 17:32:32 CHAT Reg Boy: what im saying is what ur saying 17:32:41 CHAT Tuxedo!: either way it cant be put on the page soooo 17:32:54 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I understand 17:33:04 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Im just putting my opinion about the topic 17:33:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: *flashbacks to the time we thought lily was dead* 17:34:01 CHAT Reg Boy: heres the thing 17:34:27 CHAT Reg Boy: THE CASE HAS NOT OFFICIALLY RELEASED YET 17:34:33 CHAT KianisKoolFx: jesus 17:34:47 CHAT Reg Boy: also fuck wikitext 17:34:51 CHAT KianisKoolFx: you need an advil or somethin reg seriously 17:34:59 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I understand 17:35:02 CHAT KianisKoolFx: for the 4th time 17:35:18 CHAT Reg Boy: hm 17:36:42 CHAT KianisKoolFx: but guys 17:36:46 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I made a discord 17:36:50 CHAT KianisKoolFx: for CC wiki 17:37:09 CHAT KianisKoolFx: if u wanna join the crew https://discord.gg/WdKUJEC 17:37:19 CHAT KianisKoolFx: ill give you both admin roles 17:38:47 CHAT Tuxedo!: ehhh 17:38:53 CHAT Tuxedo!: dont use discord 17:38:59 CHAT Tuxedo!: *i dont 17:39:14 CHAT Reg Boy: same lmao 17:39:17 CHAT KianisKoolFx: use it 17:39:23 CHAT KianisKoolFx: so I dont feel lonely XD 17:39:55 CHAT Tuxedo!: daisy's gonna be a suspect 17:39:58 CHAT Tuxedo!: she's gonna be the killer 17:40:04 CHAT KianisKoolFx: most likely 17:40:04 CHAT Tuxedo!: she is revealed to be officer raines in disguise 17:40:09 CHAT KianisKoolFx: lol 17:40:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: were u joking when u said most likely 17:41:54 CHAT KianisKoolFx: no 17:42:03 CHAT Tuxedo!: ... 17:42:04 CHAT KianisKoolFx: i bet she'll be there for something 17:42:06 CHAT Tuxedo!: daisy is the cow 17:42:11 CHAT KianisKoolFx: yea 17:42:15 CHAT KianisKoolFx: what 17:42:21 CHAT Tuxedo!: and u werent joking when i said she was a supect 17:42:24 CHAT KianisKoolFx: shes gotta do something 17:42:31 CHAT KianisKoolFx: mmmmmm 17:42:39 CHAT KianisKoolFx: no i was sorta joking there 17:43:10 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I think the cow could die too 17:43:25 CHAT Tuxedo!: i know the title of the next case 17:43:59 CHAT KianisKoolFx: what 17:44:28 CHAT Tuxedo!: slash and burn 17:44:38 CHAT Tuxedo!: dont spread 17:44:51 CHAT KianisKoolFx: OMFG HOW DID U KNOW JDCNDJIFDVJ FVSDOVNHWSE 17:44:59 CHAT Reg Boy: he's a dev 17:45:18 CHAT KianisKoolFx: mmmmmm kool kool 17:45:18 CHAT Reg Boy: nah hes just a lil shit 17:45:34 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Reg Boi 17:45:45 CHAT KianisKoolFx: ive been working hard here in da wiki 17:46:11 CHAT KianisKoolFx: for the longest time (almost 3 years now) 17:46:39 CHAT KianisKoolFx: can I get a promotion to like patroller seeing i look at everything here XD (if I can't then its Kool) 17:47:06 CHAT Reg Boy: idk what to say to that 17:47:42 CHAT KianisKoolFx: im guessing no is the first response 17:48:11 CHAT Reg Boy: this is sexual harassment 17:48:18 CHAT KianisKoolFx: no its not 17:48:23 CHAT KianisKoolFx: its a request duh 17:57:15 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Tux 17:57:21 CHAT KianisKoolFx: u still there 17:57:29 CHAT Tuxedo!: i think 17:58:06 CHAT KianisKoolFx: kool 17:58:09 CHAT KianisKoolFx: i need help 17:58:36 CHAT KianisKoolFx: do u know anybody whos account is still caught up with the game 18:02:31 CHAT KianisKoolFx: so..... no? 18:09:18 CHAT Tuxedo!: max jack meph laly 18:09:20 CHAT Tuxedo!: tobias 18:09:22 CHAT Tuxedo!: so on 18:09:31 CHAT KianisKoolFx: laly i already asked but 18:09:40 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I am trying to start CC content on my YT 18:09:50 CHAT KianisKoolFx: and I needs clips/ an account to get clips 18:12:09 CHAT Tuxedo!: idkkk 18:12:29 CHAT KianisKoolFx: are u up to date? 18:13:56 CHAT Tuxedo!: no 18:14:01 CHAT KianisKoolFx: dangit 18:32:23 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 18:52:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: so on 18:52:33 CHAT KianisKoolFx: laly i already asked but 18:52:33 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I am trying to start CC content on my YT 18:52:33 CHAT KianisKoolFx: and I needs clips/ an account to get clips 18:52:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: idkkk 18:52:33 CHAT KianisKoolFx: are u up to date? 18:52:33 CHAT Tuxedo!: no 18:52:33 CHAT KianisKoolFx: dangit 18:52:33 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 18:52:34 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 2016 04 23